Felt
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Alternate Universe, "How am I supposed to go on with my life, knowing what we had, what we could of had" "You wont, only i'll know" ..."I felt you heart beat"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Felt

Written By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: major BBS Spoilers

Possible Out of Characterness and Alternate Universe

Rated: T and might go up.

This story was inspired by a video I made on YouTube called, "I Felt Your Heart Beat" by LadyScythe

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Muscular arms leaned against the sill of the open window, where the leader of Organization XIII was watching the heart shaped moon that was based above his castle.

"Soon, my kingdom hearts shall be complete and grant me of what I desire" Xemnas talking out loud to himself, the leader of the organization brought his hand to the zipper of his coat, dragging the zipper down to the middle of his chest. The superior was wearing a necklace with an oddly shaped orange star shaped charm on its chain.

His leather gloved hand held the charm, as he kept a locked stare onto the heart shaped moon. "Soon, it shall be time" said Xemnas before he let go of the charm, breaking his stare on Kingdom Hearts, turning his back on the heart shaped moon. If Xemnas hadn't turned his back to the heart shaped moon, he would have seen it beginning to glow all around Kingdom Hearts.

The superior of Organization XIII, headed to his firm mattress; lying on it, his gloved hand going back to the charm, his fingers toying with it like it was almost entertaining him. His eyes lids grew heavy; it had not taken long for sleep to overtake the superior. As the leader of all nobodies slept, Xemnas's hand subconsciously gripped the charm, his hold on it tightening.

* * *

His subconscious mind showing him images of familiar faces to him, Xemnas saw a bluenette woman looking to be in her early 20's she stood next to a fourteen year old boy, the boy looked like his subornate, Roxas and other side of the attractive female, stood a tall brunette man; he as well looked to be in his early 20's.

He'd seen the female before; her face haunted his scattered mind.

The brunette looked so familiar to Xemnas he couldn't figure out what his own connection to this man was. Xemnas watched as the blue haired woman turned towards the brunette, her hand on the side of his face, creasing his cheek. "Terra" she uttered as she looked to the brunette with an expression that showed how much she cared for him.

Xemnas's golden eyes moved from them to the Roxas look alike. Thy boy was on the floor and it looked like he was sleeping, in an upward position, Xemnas was confused however before he could process what was going on with the boy, his attention was diverted when he heard a female screams. He turned back to the woman and the brunette that was identified as Terra.

"Terra!" the girl scream as she held on to both of his hands, as Xemnas now watched Terra's body getting sucked down into what looked to be a portal of darkness. He was unconscious, sinking further in to that portal.

Xemnas felt someone was tugging at his arms, his golden-amber eyes were widen as he now found himself in what was this 'Terra's place' the darkness wrapped around his body pulling him in, the girl was mustering the strength that she could to pull him up; the superior tried to pull himself up but nothing was letting him. It wasn't till the palms of his gloved hands were touching the girl's

"Hang on, Terra!" she said, groaning as his body weight was becoming too much for her.

"What! I'm not…" one hand slipped. Her free hand went to his wrist; tears were rolling down from her eyes. She kept pulling and pulling but he kept sinking further.

The strain was hitting the girl; causing the bluenette to lose her grip completely.

"NO" her scream echoing, as the leader of Organization XIII had fallen into an abyss. A voice screaming for the girl it was hard to tell if the voice was young or old,

"Aqua!

* * *

Xemnas's eyes snapping open as he awoke from his…'nightmare' he shot up from his bed, he breathed heavily in and out through his mouth. Bringing a hand to his the side of his for head rubbing his temple, sighing _"only a mere dream" _he thought to himself. He stopped rubbing his head till the nobody noticed that he wasn't in his castle, or anywhere in The World That Never Was.

Daylight was streaming in from the windows.

And there was something else, the superior was naked but he was covered by a dark blue bed sheet. Looking down to his exposed chest, he noticed that his charm wasn't around his neck, and the scar over where his heart used to be, was still there. His hand moved down to one of his longer locks of now brown hair instead of that silver-gray.

"What is going on here?" he whispered to himself. Xemnas needed to do a serious recon mission and fast. Lifting his head he found his charm, it was lying on the top of the dresser attached with a mirror; Discarding the sheet that covered him. Getting up from the bed and going over the dresser, Picking up the orange star like charm and putting back around his neck where it belongs.

Now facing the mirror, Xemnas had gotten a better look at himself.

His eyes were blue, neither golden-amber nor brown as they were when he worked for Ansem the wise. His eyes were blue.

"Terra, you okay?" came a feminine voice, from behind Xemnas, turning around, he saw her.

The one that tried to save him in the dream, but here she was in that bed, her bare shoulders exposed while the rest of her was under a sheet. Only this time she looked around early thirty and her hair was longer,

"Aqua" he spoke softly as an out of character expression went upon his face,

"Terra, why are looking at me like that?" she asked him.

"Like what?" Xemnas not correcting her on calling him the wrong name.

"Like you haven't seen me in ten years." She replied.

"_Because I haven't" _he thought to himself.

* * *

End chapter, Don't know when the next chapter will be out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Felt

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Note: I don't see this as an action story; I see it as an ODD romantic comedy with a sides of drama.

* * *

Every night for the last ten years, it was her face that haunted him in his broken mind, the times spent in the room of sleep it was nothing but a mocking to him. Her armor and keyblade would taunt him; mocking him for never having the true Aqua by his side.

But here he was in this strange place, standing before her naked as a newborn child.

"Terra, are you feeling alright?" she asked him, her sparkling blue eyes locking on to him as Aqua began to rise from the mattress; wrapping the dark blue wrinkled sheet around her body. Xemnas didn't speak there was this foreign part of him that wasn't allowing him to form the words. Aqua walked up to him the bottom of the sheet dragging along the floor.

Aqua held the sheet together with one hand as her other hand traveled upward to '_Terra's_' forehead. "Well your head doesn't feel hot, warm yes but not at fever level" Aqua diagnosed, her hand now moving down to the side of his face the smooth soft skin of her fingers lightly caressing his face; her hand stopped on his cheek.

Xemnas looked taken back at first but Aqua's gentle touch was telling him otherwise as it sent a pleasant shiver into his body and yet it was that same gentle touch that had him feel a tightening from down below but then again it didn't help that a beautiful woman only wearing a wrinkled bed sheet was standing before him; Aqua's hand left the side of his face to the back of his neck pulling him down to her.

Xemnas wasn't denying her or even trying to push her away and he couldn't explain it to himself. Why was he so compelled to oblige to this woman. His face leaned down to hers, one of part of him was telling him to stop and show her that you are something to be feared while the other half of him was going with the flow as if it was his normal routine, "Here" Aqua bring her face closer to his, "A cure, just for you" Aqua pecking the lips of the superior, the light lip contact sent the nerves in Xemnas's or in this particular case, something Terra's body was racing, Aqua pecked those lips again and that's when the special nobody felt it.

_Thump-thump- Thump-thump- Thump-thump- Thump-thump-_

"_It…Couldn't be; it's nearly impossible, I couldn't have, not without Kingdom Hearts" _thoughts racing through the mind of the superior. Aqua, pulled away from him, even taking a few steps back, "Are you sure, your alright?" Aqua knew something was up.

Xemnas looked to the female key bearer, "…I'm fine…" the organization leader looking for an excuse in his mind, "perhaps, I'm still just tired" he said to her. She gave him an odd expression; he knew she couldn't have believed that, if he were in her position, he wouldn't believe him.

Aqua quirked an eyebrow, "Alright" she said to 'Terra', I'm going to go shower, I'll see you and the others down stairs. If you're up to it that is," She said to as she headed into the bathroom of the bedroom. Aqua turned to head back to him, "Oh and Terra, you should probably head back to your room before the students wake up." Aqua told him.

"Students?" Xemnas mouthed to himself,

* * *

It had taken a while but Xemnas had eventually found the room that belongs to this Terra person, something told him it was. The superior put a hand to his head; he needed a solution to this problem and fast.

Xemnas recalled the events of the previous night in his mind, replaying every action, thought and memory over and over, his last activity of that night was, staring at Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas stopped breathing for a moment when his answer came to him, Kingdom Hearts, had done this to him.

The special Nobody wanted supreme godlike power and but it had given him, a heart plus the life of another person. Xemnas could feel his anger building up, so much that he, he jerked his hand upward, expecting to see one of his ethereal blades,

But no, in his hand was the keyblade he had forsaken, Gaia's Bane. The once golden-amber eyes now turned blue had gone wide, he had not expected this.

"_That's right...I was..a" _Thought the superior. In his head flashed images of a younger Aqua and Terra, they both held wood shaped keyblades as they sparred with them being watched over by a man with black hair, that half of was in a ponytail and he wore a white coat.

"_I know that man, don't I?"_

Xemnas thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking on his door. Gaia's bane was dismissed.

"Master Terra, Are you awake? It's almost time for breakfast" said an almost rough voice, belonging to a young boy. Xemnas groaned inwardly at the interruption.

"Alright, I'll be down soon" he replied to the voice. "I'll have to pose as this Terra, if I am to learn anything else about this place" thought Xemnas, but there was one more important matter that needed to be done, He needed clothes.

* * *

End Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Felt

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: possible out of characterness.

* * *

The cold water did nothing for the former nobody as he fiercely continued to splash water onto his face as well as some of it dropping on the tile floor of the private bathroom. His desperate attempt to wake from this nightmare of which he had no logical understanding of. Xemnas glancing into his new refection every time too see, If he would begin to look more like himself but no it was still his new appearance glancing back at the leader of organization XIII.

As far the former nobody could figure, somehow in this world he not only has a heart but as well as a keyblade master. It'd had been such a long time since he had wielded the keyblade the last time he'd even held one was when he and the other five apprentices of Ansem the wise ridded themselves of their hearts; thus which lead to Xemnas having trouble in summoning it back to him where as he was puzzled as to how his two newer subordinates, Roxas and Xion had the ability and not him, which did bring on his memories of jealously. This is why he worked those two harder than the rest of the organization, even disputing the fact of their true identities.

Xemnas leaned over the sink, his forehead against the mirror. The cold glass against the skin of his head felt almost nice to him but at the same time the superior was also tempted to bang his head on the mirror. It was clear as day that Xemnas didn't belong to this world, and he knew it wouldn't be long till Aqua would figure it out. He wasn't sure which side of himself knew that was true; was is the side he called 'Terra' or the other known as 'Xehanort' the name he had taken when he was founded in Radiant Garden.

When he was still in the care of Ansem, under the name of Xehanort but he barely responded to it except when Braig was being a nuisance. He'd hear these two voices inside himself fighting for control over the body, it drove him nearly insane but then one day it stopped one of the voices had given up. That was when Xehanort started become more dominant in his mind.

Xemnas pulled himself away from the mirror confused at his own recollections, "How could I've forgotten that after all this time and yet it still doesn't make much sense to me." Xemnas talking out loud to himself.

"_**Well maybe that's because you're original self willed It."**_ as an unknown voice began to speak to the Nobody leader. Xemnas stopped all thoughts as he excepted to see another person, "Who said that?"

"_**Over here, follow the sound of my voice"**__ Xemnas_ followed as best as he could but for an unknown reason the voice led him back to the mirror. "What?" Xemnas muttered to himself as he met with his reflection. Something wasn't right with this picture and Xemnas couldn't put a name to it and he hated it, he hated being here in a world that is foreign to him; the leader of Organization XIII wasn't sure on how much more he could even take, mentally speaking that is.

"_**Hi there, How ya doin?"**_ The reflection in the mirror speaking back to Xemnas and at the same time mocking the Nobody leader with his tone of voice.

Now Xemnas has seen many things in his lifetime like replicas, heartless, and or nobodies that came in all kind of variety to say the least but this a talking reflection was a whole new world to him and Xemnas wasn't even sure how to process yet.

The superior knew this wasn't how he behaved he wasn't one to be flabbergasted or weak! So why wasn't he himself? Xemnas couldn't give it much thought as his mind suddenly blacked out, his body losing balance causing him to fall down hard to the tile floor without something breaking the fall.

"_**About time, I've waited too long for this chance and you are not going to screw this up for me "**_ said the reflection as it stayed in the mirror.

* * *

Xemnas felt like he was endlessly falling within the air until his body had landed on some form of a structure; opening his eyes to see bright colors before him. groaning as he woke himself up even more picking himself up off the floor.

"Ugh?" groaned Xemnas, rubbing the side of his head.

"About time you woke up" spoke the same voice from the mirror only this time, an actual person was standing in front of Xemnas. The person was wearing Xemnas's organization coat.

"Who the are you?" demanded Xemnas.

The figure took off the hood, showing his true face to the nobody leader, "The real you" as Xemnas, looked to the refection he saw before in the bathroom mirror. It was Terra, the one and only true Terra.

* * *

End chapter.

I apologize for the short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Felt

Chapter Four

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: possible out of characterness

Note 1: HOLY S***, I actually updated this!

Note 2: When giving some free time Chapters 1-3 will be revised.

* * *

"How is this even possible?" Terra asking the question, which was plaguing Xemnas's mind "Well the answer for that question is easy", spoke Terra as he looked at his counterpart.

Xemnas tried to listen but a faint aching in the superior's head began to grow stronger; putting one hand to the side of his head as he rubbed his left temple as he felt the rush of mental images and thoughts filling his brain with important information on all that he has forgotten while at the same time retaining all his current thoughts an memories as a nobody; trying to process this information all at once gave the man a head ache like no tomorrow.

Terra whom was now watching Xemnas closely, it was like turning on a computer for the first time and trying to store it with information from a previous one. The keyblade apprentice waited a few moments before speaking; shortly the nobody began to recover.

"You see, Kingdom Hearts saw right through you and decided to 'grant' your true hidden desires." Terra began to explain "Though Kingdom hearts didn't just place you into an alternate reality as some people would call it" Terra putting his arms and hands behind himself as he circled around Xemnas

"Then what the hell is this!" interrupted Xemnas. Terra sighing at his nobody counterpart

"Ya Know for a non-emotional being, you sure are temperamental" commented Terra before he even continued explaining. Xemnas could only glare at his somebody; it was clear who was in charge here. Though Xemnas wouldn't admit it has been years since he ever could fully use the powers that Terra and Xehanort could perform, so the former nobody would be at a large disadvantage when it came to defending himself off from Terra or Xehanort.

"Kingdom Hearts went and changed history. Everything from after my battle with Master Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard never occurred." Terra kept on speaking "This time I stopped him from taking over my body, hence your restoring our true appearance" Terra stopping for moment, "which I suppose is the very reason, why there isn't even a fraction of him being here" Terra sounding a bit unsure as he squinted his eyes into that thought.

Xemnas picked up on that uncertainty as he looked at his somebody with a quirking eyebrow "Don't you remember when Xehanort separated himself from this body? It had taken moments before I had woken up a nobody." Xemnas told his counterpart. "His heart exiting, became wrapped into the darkness reducing the old man into a roaming heart" explained Xemnas

Terra's eyebrows moved into together as he went into thought on that, he was curious as to why he even he didn't remember that but then again, Terra had lost his own dominance by that time, so it was possible that he just didn't know, "Well it really was more of your own memory then mine" remarked Terra.

Then creating a silence between the two but the silence was broken by Terra himself, "And before I forget, I'm sure you've noticed that your mind is in the middle of recalling quite a lot of lost memories along with very much new ones; it's only so you don't walk around empty headed." Terra then said. "Last thing we need is Aqua assuming you're an imposter and then thus putting an end to you, not mention putting an end to me as well" Terra then muttered as he shook his head with a shiver as he thought about it.

Xemnas ignoring the remark about Aqua, "Since this new history is all oh-so perfect, why I am here and not already being…you?" questioned Xemnas.

"You, Xemnas are here to learn a lesson because this 'perfect' history was only deemed temporary until Kingdom Hearts changes everything back to the way it was prior; the seconded that lesson is learned and then you and I will officially become one again, become the keyblade master we…I mean I was supposed to be" Terra explained

And that was the last thing Xemnas heard as he started to wake up

* * *

Groaning emerged from behind closed lips as the former nobody began to come around to a conscious state.

Xemnas then opening his eyes, finding himself on Terra's hard tile bathroom floor; the former nobody groaned as he rubbed his head. Eventually he once gain stood on his feet. He was surprised that his head wasn't hurting as much as he thought it would, Xemnas figured the pain must have passed on while his body was asleep and he was speaking with…himself.

"Learn a lesson, huh?" Xemnas then muttered as he picked himself off the floor as he headed back into the bedroom for some suitable fresh clothes.

* * *

Entering the dining hall of the castle Xemnas was met with a warm greeting, from the keyblade apprentices, "Good Morning, Master Terra" young sounding voices choiring all at once. You could just hear the respect from the young apprentices.

Xemnas stood almost taken aback seeing how, he'd never receive this type of treatment from the organization but then again the organization wasn't filled with easily influenced teenagers, save for Roxas, Xion and Demyx.

The former nobody had to admit it was a nice feeling to be sincerely respected like this compared to the organization where nearly everyone has their own objectives to stab him in the back…quite literally.

But the superior had to remember it wasn't him they were respecting it was the real Terra. His restored blue eyes gazed over to the bluenette Keyblade Master as she sat at the head of the wide dining table with an open chair next to her.

Xemnas had to wonder if it would be fine to sit with her because of this morning or perhaps rouse suspicions because of this morning, regardless the two masters did have separate rooms.

"_The two head seats representing our equality as masters"_ His mind recalling the new memory.

"Master Terra, good of you to finally join us" Aqua said as raised a teacup to her lips as she locked eyes with him as she gave a tilt of her head, telling him to join her but the older man broke the eye contact as he gestured a nod of respect, "Master Aqua" he finally breaking his silence; walking toward the bluenette and joining in the seat next to her own.

"Hey Terra, are you feeling alright? It's not like you to sleep in this late even after a day of rigorous training" one of the apprentices speaking casually with their Master as if they were friends; Xemnas turning his eyes to the voice. The voice was older sounding but the former nobody could actually recognize it.

Xemnas turning his head to look at the apprentice talked at him and the superiors blue eyes had just nearly grown in three times their natural size. The voice belonged to the tallest and clearly eldest apprentice who had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes; he was also dressed in black and beige-white clothing with his armor attacked to right shoulder.

"_Roxas? No, he doesn't exist in this timeline then does that make this boy…but it could be…" _thought the former nobody."Ventus" Xemnas muttering in a voice as if seeing the boy for the first time after many years, "…Yeah…I'm fine, you know me, all work and no play" he added quickly.

Ven didn't even think as a smirk appeared on his face, "Yeah, that's you in a nutshell alright" said the blonde haired boy as he and the other apprentices laughed out loud.

Xemnas finally shifting his gaze to the other three students, one was a red-headed girl with rare blue-violet eyes while one of the boys had brown hair and blue eyes and the last boy who was clearly taller than the brown haired boy but not as tall as Ventus had silver hair with green-blue eyes. The realization had hit Xemnas like a ton of bricks, he knew these students.

In the other timeline these boys were the only current and true keyblade wielders Sora and Riku while the girl; she was one of the seven Princesses of Heart, Kairi.

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
